


let the rain fall, i don't care

by hullomoon



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Post-Canon, Quarantine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29015445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hullomoon/pseuds/hullomoon
Summary: A few quiet moments between David and Patrick
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 8
Kudos: 54





	let the rain fall, i don't care

**Author's Note:**

> i was doing a tag game on tumblr and stumbled across this little gem from way back during the early days of quarantine. it had more notes than any of my writing has ever gotten so i thought i would post it over here.
> 
> title, of course, comes from the song brighter than sunshine by aqualung

It’s been raining the last couple of days, causing them to stay cooped up inside. It’s pretty nice to start with. The rain is usually gentle, lulling David to sleep as he reads on the couch with his head resting on Patrick’s chest. Patrick spends his mornings with a cup of tea, curtains open as he watches the sun come up. One day, David wakes up and watches the sunrise with him, but he spends most of it watching Patrick, the small smile on his face as the sunrays hit him, giving his hair a reddish highlight. David stretches over to give him a kiss just because. Finally, when the rain has stopped they both go outside. David sits on one of their patio chairs, smelling the petrichor and Patrick who’s been itching to go outside stands out on the lawn, barefoot. David while not a fan, lays out a towel and some baby wipes so he can mitigate how much dirt ends up in the house. 

**Author's Note:**

> to see more of my writing or to chat, I'm [hullomoon](HTTP:hullomoon.tumblr.com/) on tumblr


End file.
